Love Falls With the Snow
by Shelby Erin
Summary: Buffy and Spike get snowed in. Revamped and complete now;)


Love Falls With The SnowAuthor: Shelby  
  
Rating: Just like the show  
  
Wanna Host It? Sure thing pet, just let me know where.  
  
Feedback: Always!!shelbyerinspike@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: While Joss is playing with Angel, I'm borrowing Buffy. He'll never even know they were out of the box. And I borrowed some local radio names and TV stations for the fun of it. Just because they are my favorites ones.  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy find themselves trapped in a snowstorm. Will they fall in love? This was a lot of fun to write.  
  
Authors Note: It's all fixed up, spell checked and completed. I kept wondering why everyone thought I left a cliff hanger. Here I uploaded the wrong file and ya'll didn't get the full story. So sorry bout that. ;) So enjoy now.  
  
Love Falls With the Snow   
  
They walked together in the cool January air. The vampire and the Slayer had fought together tonight with speed and accuracy. A quick smile from her told him silent thanks for being there. There was a light breeze that swept over her slim nose. Making her second guess her decision to patrol tonight. A night curled up with her new Danielle Steele book would have been a better way of spending her precious time. Then she was reminded by her vampire counterpart just how much she was needed since her return. Taking the night off was out of the question. As they neared the end of the rounds Spike decided to break the silence.  
  
"You know its bloody cold out here tonight Slayer." His tone was quite factual as he lit up a smoke. Buffy turned to him and rolled her eyes, the sarcasm apparent in her crisp voice. "Your dead Spike, which means your always cold. How can you tell?" After exhaling cigarette smoke Spike exhaled some clean air proving his point. The little cloud drifted towards her. Buffy smiled, breathing in a breath of fresh air herself. She loved the smell of the cold air. It was so invigorating. And after a night of patrolling with him, she needed it.  
  
Buffy walked towards home. Spike followed her, his duster blowing behind him, enhancing his bravado. "I think it's going to snow. " She told him. Spike flicked his butt off in the distance and sighed. "Think your right Slayer. I best hit the road, get supplies in case a big one hits." Buffy quit walking to turn and face him. She frowned at the implication of supplies meaning blood for dinner. How long has she known him? A lot longer than a Slayer should know a vampire. Then again no matter how well she had gotten to know him over the past year, the thought of his diet reminded her how different they were. How severely and traumatically different they were.  
  
Spike faked a hurt look long enough to explain what he meant. "Oh now that hurt. No I'm talking some movies from Blockbuster. Doritos's, wings, Oh and don't forget the beer. " Spike flashed her one of his charming smiles and lit another Marlboro. "Munching while watching a movie is one of the few things this century has going for it ya' know." Buffy smiled at him. "Your right about that. I think a good pint of chocolate mint chip is a must for movies." Spike flaunted a cocky smile. "Yea your right. That and a few pints of pigs blood."  
  
Buffy good-naturedly smacked him on the arm. "You're a pig Spike." "You know it pet. Night Slayer." Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Good night vampire." She called out to him as he walked into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
~~ If I had to give you up its only been a year...Now I got my foot through the door and I aint goin' nowhere It took awhile to get me in and I'm going to take my time Don't fight that good shit in your ear and let me blow ya mind... ~~  
  
Came loud and clear through the radio alarm the next morning prompting a sore and still tired slayer to roll over and slam her hand on the innocent alarm. The morning's weather forecast lost to her ears as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Good morning folks that was Eve with Gwen Stefani and this is John Paul Shaffer with your WNNK 104FM forecast for all of Sunnydale. Today will be brisk and breezy with highs in the upper 30's before dipping below the freezing mark by nightfall. Northwest winds at 30-40mph tonight with a 60 percent chance of snow developing by midnight Yes I said snow. Get out of bed, get you are chores done before it gets here. Now back to the music on WNNK 104FM.  
  
Buffy finally stumbled out of bed a few hours later to an angry phone ring. "Its Saturday. How many people are up this early?" She grumbled to herself as she crossed the room. A quick glance at the wall clock told her it was almost 4pm. Buffy let out a heavy sigh at her laziness and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buffy? Oh you're up cool. I thought you would sleep all day." There were giggles at the other end, which were effective in sharpening Buffy's not awake state. "What do you want Dawn? Wait, where are you is a better question. You left me sleep! Its already 4pm!" Dawn rolled her eyes hearing her older sibling whine over the phone. She covered one end of the telephone and smiled at her best friend. "She is like so not awake!" Dawn and Sara crossed their fingers. Buffy went downstairs hoping a cup of coffee would wake her up a bit more.  
  
"I'm at Sara's. I told Giles where I was in case you freaked when you woke up and didn't see my note. You so never see my notes." Buffy looked up at the fridge and sure enough there was the note Dawn left for her. She always seemed to not see them until after she went in to orbit about Dawn's whereabouts. "So anyhow Sara and I have this huge History test Monday and I was hoping I could spend the weekend so we can study." Buffy used her best mom like voice. "You need an entire weekend to study? I never needed an entire weekend to study. Are her parents going to be home?"  
  
Being a mom and a sister had not been easy. In fact, nothing has been easy since she returned from the other side. Buffy had realized it just may be how her life was supposed to be and tried her best to take it in stride. While the rest of the gang has been not noticing she knew Spike knew. They had talked about it several times now on patrol. Spike reminded her that she was the boss now. At least till little bit was 18. Then she had to let go a little more.  
  
"Buffy! You know they are. They never go anywhere. Besides, when did you ever study period? So can I please?" Dawn used her best high voice to convey how much it meant to have a yes. Buffy let out a light laugh. "I don't mind. Just make sure you do some studying OK? " There was hardly time for Buffy to say your welcome as a rushed and excited "Thank you thank you!" Came loudly over the phone along with a dial tone. Buffy stared at the dead receiver in her hand before hanging it up. "She hung up on me."  
  
A long bubble bath was overdue. Even then, though when she was all refreshed from that it was still only 6pm. Sure Dawn got on her nerves at night. Hogging the remote. Watching those overdone teenage WB shows. She also made a mess with popcorn on the floor. Now that she was gone, truth was that she was bored. Knowing her friends all had plans tonight she stared up at the movies on the VCR.  
  
She could watch movies tonight. That's what she could do. Movies and ice cream were a great plan. Spike danced through her mind as she searched through the freezer for the ice cream. " Munching while watching a movie is one of the few things this century has going for it ya' know." "You're right about that. I think a good pint of chocolate mint chip is a must for movies." "Yea you're right. That and a few pints of pigs blood."  
  
A giggle escaped her lips as she retrieved the pint of virtual heaven from the freezer. Always count on Spike to make me laugh she thought. Annoying as he was she enjoyed the way he made her feel lately. "Dawn!" Buffy tossed the empty container of ice cream in the sink and frowned. Quickly she grabbed her keys and purse, headed to the store. There was no way she was watching movies without ice cream tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~`  
  
Inside the crypt you could hear a Lauger being popped open while a movie played.  
  
" There she is, there's Eleanor. Who's Eleanor? Memphis's unicorn. What's a unicorn? Unicorn, you know fable creature with the horn on his head. That's the one car that no matter how many times you boost it something always goes wrong."  
  
Spike quoted along with the movie. He took a swig of his beer and smiled.  
  
"I need to get me one of those Shelby's."  
  
He told his new stone gargoyle. Already he had watched this movie about 6 times. On the other hand, hell who cares when there are beautiful cars in it? Nearby laid an open bag of Cool Ranch Doritos's, barley touched. Spike felt the coming of something big. Old age did that to a man. And he wanted to stay prepared. Just as he propped his feet up on his newly bartered glass coffee table there was a loud knock at the door. He knew already. It was her. Spike tilted his beer towards the gargoyle. "Wanna bet? It's her. Can't stay away from me ya know. She fancies me, she just don't know it yet. Besides, the Scooby's are the only ones that knock, I know its her". Beer in hand he swung open the heavy crypt door to see Buffy standing there with an armful of bags. "What do you want? Is the Little bit alright?"  
  
Her eyes and cheeks betrayed her feelings of immediate embarrassment. Since when did she knock? She was the Slayer. She could bust in any time she wanted to right?  
  
"Oh yea Dawn is fine. She is over at a friend's house. I was just out shopping and I uh…"  
  
Spike crossed his arms and raised his scared eyebrow at her pretending to be annoyed that his time was being wasted.  
  
"Well everyone else is out doing interesting things and I was bored. So I thought…" Spike reveled in this. She was bored and she came to him. How truly ironic he thought. Yet the demon in him could not resist making her twitch a little first.  
  
"And I never have anything interesting to do is that it Slayer? You think just because I'm a vampire means I spend all my time sleeping and dreaming evil thoughts." Buffy downcast her eyes and shifted the bags that rested on her arms.  
  
"You're busy then I take it."  
  
Harmony is probably there. She thought angrily. Then scolded herself for thinking that thought let alone letting it upset her. "It's getting cold so I'll just let you go. Sorry I bothered you." Buffy turned from him to go. She was embarrassed at this point. Since when did Spike not have time for me? Since when did I care if he didn't? Spike placed a hand on her shoulder, letting out a little chuckle. "Come on in Slayer. I'm not busy. Just like to watch you squirm a bit." Buffy smiled then, offering him one of the bags. "I brought you some wings and a six pack." "All the more reason to come inside luv."  
  
Buffy walked in and took in the sight of the clean and seemingly dusted crypt. Weird she thought. It was always such a mess. "Is that a new table?" She remarked pointing to the coffee table that was radiantly clean despite its normally dusty surroundings. Spike nodded. "Yep, traded some records for it. You want to bring that stuff in here?"  
  
A cooler in the corner was piled high with ice. Underneath you could make out some beer and blood packs. that's my Spike She thought as she put away what she had brought. He's not your Spike. Bad Buffy, stop thinking such thoughts! "Spike you want the wings now before they get cold?" A muffled yes came from the other room. In the adjacent corner stood an oak cabinet full of food. Curiosity got the best of her and she snooped as she put away the chips she had brought.  
  
Spaghettio's w/meatballs, Oreo's, New England clam chowder, and pretzels were among the bags of various chips and Doritos. She sat the bag of Salt-n- Vinegar chips she brought in the cabinet just as Spike came up behind her, closing the cabinet "See anything you like?" She shook her head. "Spaghettios' and meatballs Spike?" He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not your normal vampire." Buffy brushed past him. "Your right about that."  
  
Together on the couch then they munched wings and drank beer while watching the latest horror flick, tearing it to shreds with what they really knew about demons. Buffy began to relax and Spike felt as if he was finally getting somewhere with her. Friends were better than Kick the Spike. "So the nice table, a new leather couch. What's with you and all the niceties?" He sat down his beer on the coaster. "Its home sweet home pet. Can't live in a dump. It's not my style." Buffy nodded she understood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
~~ News Flash… From ABC 27 Weather Center ~~  
  
Severe blizzard conditions are predicted for all of Sunnydale ands its surrounding counties until 7pm tomorrow night. Accumulations are expected to be anywhere from 5-7 ft. Residents are advised to stay indoors once the storm starts until further notice.  
  
Sara and Dawn giggled as the news flash ran along the bottom of the screen. "Mom went to sleep already. So she won't know till morning and you'll get to stay! Cause I know for sure she would send you home if she knew." The two girls joined hands and jumped up and down. Dawn smiled and grabbed a movie. "Ok so lets watch Bring it on or The Princess Bride the girls smiled and said in unison. "The Princess bride!"  
  
"I'm going to call Buffy quick and let her know I'm staying even though it's going to snow." Dawn dialed quickly and got the answer machine. She left small message and then went back to her sleepover. She was never worried about Buffy lately. She was always either on patrol with Spike or at the Bronze with Spike. That set Dawns mind to rest. She then joined her best friend on the couch with some left over pizza from earlier. "Was she home?" Sara asked as she pressed the play button on the remote. Dawn took a sip of her diet Coke and shook her head. "No. She will be home then. I don't have to worry bout that." Sara giggled again. "Is she with that really cute guy you were telling me about?" Peter Faulk entered the grandson's room with open arms and a book. "Probably." Sara shifted in her seat. "You think they are going to get together." Dawn thought about it for a second, she didn't need more time. Then she smiled up at her friend as Wesley and Buttercup exchanged a hug before he set sail. "Yea I bet they will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
It was midnight. Two-dozen wings lay devoured in the trashcan along with eight beer bottles. Buffy was giggling intensely at something Spike had said before she realized that she had to get home. Why? Mom was not there. Dawn is over at Sara's house. I can stay here as long as I want. No, wait. I told Dawn vampires and crypts are bad. Therefore, I should set a good example. It's only Spike. Besides, I can kick his ass if I have to.  
  
"Oh Spike, I wish I could have seen their faces when they got home." Spike chuckled and swallowed the last bit of beer in his bottle. "Yea they were pretty much in shock. You liked that one. I've got a dozen more stories Slayer." He raised his eyebrow, trying to appeal to her to stay longer. She shook her head and got up from the couch. Her legs were a little stiff from sitting so long. Buffy also thought her will to leave go home was fading quickly while he flashed her that smile.  
  
"No I have to get home in case Dawn needs me." Spike rolled his eyes. "Come on now pet. Dawn is old enough to take care of herself. You can stay a little bit longer can't you?" She stretched out her arms and yawned deeply. She was tired and her head was a bit woozy. Not that she would tell him that. She would be fine walking home. "Spike, I'm leaving." He sighed and walked her to the door. "Alright Slayer. But be careful." Spike stared at the obviously tipsy Slayer before him. " Are you sure you don't want Big Bad to walk you home?"  
  
No, I want to stay here with you, watch movies, and feel normal. Buffy looked lost in her thoughts so Spike tapped her on the shoulder. All night he had waited and waited for the right moment to maybe spring a kiss on her. None presented themselves to him unfortunately. Now since he could not con her into staying he would have to wait for another time. Bloody hell. "Are you alright luv?" Buffy's thoughts vaporized hearing his voice. "Yea, yea I'm fine. Just tired is all. I'll see you tomorrow night on patrol OK?" Spike had disappointment on his face quickly masking it with his usual masculine overconfidence.  
  
"Yea, I'll see you there. Don't be late eh?" She smiled, reaching for the door and stumbled a bit. Spike reached out with his strong arms caught her. Even for the brief moment he held her in his arms, shivers ran through him. He prayed she would not notice. However the unneeded exhale that he took to alleviate the tension he felt found its way to her ear and gave her the same shivers. It is the beer. You are not feeling this way about Spike. You just cannot. Buffy stop it. She told herself. His piercing blue eyes stared into her green ones, melting what little reserve she had left.  
  
An awkward silence spanned between them. Impulsively Buffy reached out, slipping her hands around him she hugged him tight. Confusion settled on his face as he returned her hug. "You feeling' alright Slayer?" She smiled against his chest and nodded. What am I doing? I have to let go of him. He is going to get the wrong idea. Somewhere inside of her, another tiny voice was telling her to give him that idea. Give into those butterflies in her stomach. "I'm fine. I was just a little dizzy is all?" Buffy broke the embrace and grabbed the doorknob. "I'll see you later Spike."  
  
As the door swung open in came a burst of snow carried by a gusty wind. Another heap of it landed at their feet, fallen from the pile at the crypt doorway. Both mouths dropped on them as their senses processed what lay before them.  
  
"Well bugger it all. A sodding snow storm. You want to rethink tonight's plans luv?" Buffy nodded and shivered from the cold. "Wow. I've never seen so much snow. Spike its as high as your crypt!" she exclaimed. "I've seen snow like that before. A few years back." Another gust of wind swept over them. Spike remembered that the cold would bother her and fought to close the heavy door that was now propped open with snow.  
  
"There now pet. All closed in."  
  
"When do you think it will stop?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Don't know luv. Let me see if I have that radio, I found the other day. I'll be right back." He disappeared into the bowels of the crypt leaving her to evaluate her thoughts, even if she didn't want to at the moment.  
  
Buffy laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. How do I get myself into these things? "Buffy pet? Are you sleeping?" She nodded. Spike sat down beside her and started to touch her hair gently. "Your so beautiful. You know I still love you as much as ever." Again, she nodded, this time she smiled for him. "You know I'll be here for you always Slayer. " She turned to him and grinned. "I know you will." Spike leaned over placing one arm behind her waist, gently dragging her towards him. Graciously she let him until they were nose to nose. Her breath was speeding up, her heart raced and she loved every moment of being so close to him. Their eyes met, heat and desire flowed from them. It was almost as if they were feeding from one another. With closed eyes, the vampire leaned in and brushed her lips with his own gently at first then more demanding. Buffy reached up and embraced him, searching his mouth with her own, kissing him repeatedly as if her life depended on it. "I love you Buffy." Spike told her between heated kisses. "Oh Spike, I love you so much." She replied, her hands roaming all over his muscled chest increased his desire beyond the point of no return. Spike steadied himself with one hand on the couch so he could lean in and kiss her deeper. Buffy responded by lying back so that they now lay on the couch, bodies ablaze with need and want. They tore feverishly at zippers and buttons until both were….  
  
"Buffy I found it. We are in for a bugger of a storm."  
  
Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was instantly aware of her surroundings. Instantly the moment was lost. I was dreaming that? Oh I hope I don't talk in my sleep Spike stood over her grinning like he was a cat that just ate the family bird. "You alright luv? Looked like you were dreaming." He sat down beside her with the crude radio in hand. Buffy jolted up out of her seat. "I uh…I've really got to you know…. use the ladies room." Spike let out a huge sigh. "Uh huh. Well can't say as I have a ladies room per say. But you can brave the so called basement and use one of the caves."  
  
She eyed him warily. "That sounds fine. Promise you'll lay…I mean stay upstairs?" Spike led her to the door in the floor and grinned. "You'd never know if I was down their now would you luv?" Buffy smacked him hard on his arm making him wince. "Hey! Ow Slayer. Take it easy. I'm only yanking your chain. I'll stay right here, be a proper gentleman. Just stay out of my stuff eh?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I won't touch a thing." She disappeared down the stairs; Spike watched her go and talked aloud to himself. "She's yours tonight Spike old mate."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Tara and Willow hurried upstairs to their dorm room, shaking the snow from their hair as they went. Inside then the ladies headed for the fridge. "What about some TV dinners?" Willow asked as Tara made some boiling water for tea. "Sure. Is there fried chicken?" Opening the package, Willow smiled. "Yep. And there is fun little brownie in it too." "I love those."  
  
As the food cooked, they joined each other on the couch for quick channel surf. Tara spoke first. "I wonder if Buffy was out on patrol tonight." Willow shook her head. "I doubt it. She hates slaying in the snow. And she always said the vamps stay in during snow anyhow." Tara nodded her head in understanding. Her finger stopped the remote bottom long enough to catch a weather report.  
  
~~ From your ABC 27 Weather Center  
  
Severe blizzard conditions are predicted for all of Sunnydale ands its surrounding counties until 7pm tomorrow night. Accumulations are expected to be anywhere from 5-10 feet. Now as the storm has collided with a Nor'easter. Residents are advised to stay indoors now until road crews can clear the roads. The California state police will fine anyone found on the highways. In local news today………. ~~  
  
Tara switched the channel while Willow grabbed their dinners. "Wow, I'm sure glad we went to the store yesterday honey. Do you think Buffy went to the store for her and Dawnie?" Willow returned to her seat. "I'm sure they did. Maybe I should call though. Dawn and Xander said she has been a little off sorts lately." As Willow made her way to the phone Tara explained quickly "That's just Spike. Their aura's are screaming with each other." Willow picked up the phone and hesitated. "What's Spike doing in her aura?" Tara shrugged and smiled. "She likes him a lot Will, it was just a matter of time. You could tell from the start they were destined to be together." Tara bit off the chicken leg. Willow brought the cordless with her and joined Tara on the couch.  
  
"What are you talking about? Angel is Buffy's true love. Not Spike. It can't be Spike. Spike who tried to kill us how many times? Are we talking about the same Buffy here?" Tara looked astonished at her. " Its also the same Spike that wept for her when she died. Hey I never told you before cause you were so anti-Spike. He's done a lot of nice things for her lately. Not because he thinks, he has a shot. He wants to. Angel has moved on Will. You know that. It's been her and Spike for a long time. I'm surprised you didn't see it before." Tara offered Willow a bite of her brownie, Willow declined by shaking her head. "No thanks." Willow sat with a look of awe on her face. "I can't believe Spike would be Buffy's type. I mean Angel was a vampire but he has a soul." Willow let out a heavy sigh. "Well you've always been the one who's great at that whole aura thing."  
  
Tara leaned over and kissed Willow. "And you're the one who handles the teleportation spells. However, Aura glasses or not, you couldn't tell? Why do you think he's still here? She had plenty of reasons and opportunities to stake him. Buffy's just been too wrapped up in fighting evil, loosing her mom and raising Dawn to realize. Or maybe she knows and she's scared of it." Willow sat back and processed Tara's evaluation. She had seen it hadn't she? When Buffy returned Angel had stayed in LA. Hardly made a fuss about her return Buffy made mention that they had spoken, but the gleam in her eye was gone. Maybe he had moved on. Maybe Spike was her true love. Hard to believe but if Tara saw it, things had to be that way. Wil noticed that Tara had gotten sharp in interpreting peoples feelings, futures and pasts. Some of it was scary even.  
  
Still Willow picked up the phone and dialed the house. Just in case, she reasoned. When she got no answer, she glanced over at Tara who smiled knowingly. Willow hung up and left no message.  
  
"Dawn is over at a friends house tonight. She told me today in the shop before she left. Buffy was out until 3am last night. She was still sleeping when Dawn left." Tara informed her. Willow stared ahead at the TV. Steve Irwin was wrestling with a crocodile and getting the best of it. "Do you think she's over at Spike's?" Tara nodded. "We all had plans. Where else was she going to go? She hates to be alone anymore."  
  
"How do you know so much?" Tara smiled and replied. "I'm the quiet one remember. I listen while all of you talk and carry on. I've just been watching is all."  
  
Willow finally started on her dinner and smiled. "As long as she's happy." Tara nodded. "You can bet she is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A little blonde head popped up from the floor until a fully refreshed slayer had emerged. The door closed with a loud thud. "Spike? I'm all done. What are we doing now?" She ran her hands up and down her arms. Obviously there was no heater in here. Why would there be? And even if there were Spike had no need for it. Buffy wandered around and found Spike bent over a book, scribbling in it, concentrating so hard he had seemed to not notice her. He wore a small pair of antique spectacles as he wrote. She could see his handwriting was fluid and beautiful. "Anything you need Slayer? I'll be done in a minute."  
  
She acted shocked. "Oh uh no. I was looking for the um…a… I was looking for sweater." Sound dumb much Buffy? She rolled his eyes at herself; glad he was not looking at her. Spike pointed towards a dresser. "I don't know what's in there anymore. Your welcome to whatever suits you luv." His head never left its bent over position. He continued to write.  
  
When she sorted through the clothes, she found black tee shirt after black tee shirt until she settled on a dress shirt. She thought it looked like the one he wore the night he told her he loved her. Somewhat ironic she thought that she should wear it now. Nevertheless, she was getting cold. The tee shirts would not cut it.  
  
He turned in his seat long enough to study her. That woman looked striking in anything. He told himself. Fight it mate. Kissing her too quickly will only ruin things. Spike placed the book in a hidden drawer of the desk, raised and went to her. "Is that warm enough? You can wear my duster if you like." Buffy wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
It clicked in his head. "Right, whole dead slayer thing. Well you can have this one." He yanked out the brown one he had bought to impress her. "I never wear it." Buffy smiled. "Are you sure?" Spike helped her slip in it. "Are you cold?" She nodded. "Then I'm sure. It looks, big." He assessed looking her over. Buffy shrugged. "O well. At least you have it. What was the forecast again?"  
  
They walked together from the bedroom to the living room. Spike reminded her about the coming 7ft of snow. And at last listen it was up to 10 foot. "Ten foot? We'll never get out of here!" Panicked Buffy.  
  
"So glad to be shacked up with you too pet."  
  
"You know what I mean Spike. And no one knows I'm here."  
  
He raised a curious eyebrow to her. "You mean no one will know where you are." Buffy nodded. "I went for ice cream and decided to come see you then. Kind of last minute you could say." Spike rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "Wanna watch another movie?" Happily, she nodded. Spike smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders to lead her into the living space.  
  
"So what'll it be Slayer? Gone with the Wind, War and Peace, Bram Stoker's Dracula…. "  
  
"Pick a long one."  
  
"Right then, Gone With the Wind it is. "  
  
"Don't you ever have new movies?" She teased.  
  
"Nope, love the classics luv. Cept that one over there. Has some kick ass rides in it." He gestured towards Gone in 60 Seconds.  
  
Together they sat completely engrossed in the end of the movie. Tears trickled down Buffy's cheeks as Scarlet seemingly flowed down the stairs after Rhett. "He's really leaving her this time isn't he?" Spike momentary looked over at her and smiled. "Poor bloke did all he could for her Slayer. It was never enough for her so now…"  
  
Buffy finished his sentence as Rhett and Scarlet stood together at the door.  
  
"Now she loves him and she's hurt him too much. He can't forgive her anymore." Spike held over a tissue for her. "Here, you'll need this." Buffy sniffled, immediately using it to wipe her tears. "Thanks I just can't …Hey! Its over! That's it? Its over? He walks out of her life forever. How can that be over?" Spike jumped up and hit the Rewind button. "That's the way it ends luv. Not satisfied?" "No, I'm not. She should go after him. She loves him what's wrong with her?" Spike shrugged. "Not sure Scarlet. I don't write em I just watch em."  
  
"What did you just call me?" An amused look crossed his hard chiseled features. "I called you Slayer like I always do." He knew damn well, what he called her. Let her figure it out on her own. They were just like the two in the movie. Well almost. No frilly dresses and stuffy ties were the only differences.  
  
"No you called me Scarlet. Why?" Lounging against the wall, he lit a smoke. "Because you are. You're just like her. You know how I feel about you and you keep on pretending you don't' feel the same way." Spike moved in closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Why did you come over here tonight Slayer?" The whisper sent shivers down her spine. Spike walked around her as though he were prowling. "You know you came here. We fit together. You know it and I know it. Your denying that just like Scarlet did."  
  
Buffy moved a few inches from him. She needed to get away from him. Needed to separate her thoughts from her feelings. She knew how she felt. She also knew he was more dead on right than she was prepared to deal with. Now here they were, stuck in this crypt till someone dug them out. Logically who was going to dig out a crypt? No one that she knew of. This is it. Final answer. There they stood. Fate was challenging her heart to make its call.  
  
"I came over because I was…"  
  
Yea spit it out Buffy, why did you come to his place?  
  
"I came over because I was bored. I told you that." Buffy looked down at her nails, suddenly interested in their lack of maintenance. Spike let out a disgusted grunt. "Bored? Pet you came over here loaded with goodies and you were praying that I was going to let you in. Don't tell me you were bored. I don't buy it."  
  
His cobalt blues stared into her hazel ones, demanding she finally talk about this. He may have let his tongue slip and called her Scarlet. But now it was her turn to talk. No not the look, not that look. I can't resist that look and he knows it. He's doing this deliberately to make me insane! Buffy gave up and brushed past him to sit on the couch. She mumbled barley audible to human ears. Vampire ears, heard it loud as day.  
  
"I came because I wanted to…I like spending time with you."  
  
"What was that pet? Didn't quite catch that." He grinned and joined her on the couch.  
  
"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it." With that devilish grin on his face, no matter how hard she tried to restrain herself, she could not help but crack one of her own.  
  
His voice dipped low and sultry. His gaze was hungry and serious. If tonight was the night she confessed how she really felt, he wanted all joking aside. His unlife depended on her every word. It had been that was since he met her. "What else do you like about me Buffy?"  
  
Buffy stared up at him finally. Meeting his stare with one just as hungry as his own. Again as always, she chickened out. Opting for normal taunting and banter. Its what she was used to. Spike was a creature of the night. He was in all rights someone she should have done in years ago. She let him live why? Because her conscience could not handle killing an innocent creatures life? Or would she regret never knowing what he promised her was real and true. More real and true than anything she has know yet. She realized that she never truly hated him. She hated that he was always right. Especially when it came to her heart. It made her crazy that he knew, before she did, that she loves him just as much as he loves her. That he could infiltrate her every thought, right down to her dreams.  
  
Her cheeks blushed remembering the dream she had on his couch as she stared back up at Spike. The color in her cheeks was apparent as she smiled amusingly. "Can't I tell you what I don't like?"  
  
With the speed and grace of a panther, he was right beside her. Sitting so close their thighs brushed one another. The contact sent ripples of longing through them both. "This is not a game anymore luv. Maybe all that stuff in the basement, that was…. well I'm sorry. But here now, there is something between us. You're driving me bloody well insane woman! I love you Buffy. You can't tell me you don't love me in return. I can see it in your eyes slayer." A coy smile crept across his face. "I sensed it when you were dreaming. I heard you talking to me in your sleep."  
  
"You heard all that?" She looked almost embarrassed. The color that had finally faded now rose in her cheeks again.  
  
"You know I heard it Slayer. Question is what are you going to do about it." He loved baiting her feelings out of her. Sometimes that's just what you had to do with her.  
  
A moment passed as Buffy stared down at her shoes. Inner voices yelled and reasoned with one another inside her head. Tell him or don't tell him. "You know my history with men, they all leave. You'd be no different." Spike leaned in, brushing his cool lips against her flushed cheek, gently, almost cautiously as if expecting her to combust at his touch. A sexy purr came from his lips, as he slowly positioned himself to face her. "Spike I …"  
  
"Shhh…pet, no more words." Locking eyes and lips they melted into one another, arms wrapped around each other, clinging on as though they would die if ever separated. Tiny moans escaped her mouth in between kisses. In her mind the kiss went on forever, in his it was not nearly long enough. Separating finally their eyes remained focused on one another. Spike gave her a smile. "I'm not going anywhere pet. I promise."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and smiled. "You think I believe you."  
  
"No, but you will."  
  
" I love you Spike." She giggled aloud so outright and so intensely that Spike found himself laughing as well. "What's so funny luv?" Buffy leaned up, grabbed the back of his neck and forced him into another kiss.  
  
"That! I've not been so happy in a long time. And you, teasing it out of me. I was hiding from us. I'm sorry I wasted so much time." Spike hugged her tightly in a hug that would crush a normal person. She was his. All his and he was sure as the sun would scorch him that she loved him. "Don't worry pet, we can make up for all that lost time." Spike winked at her devilishly as he scooped her up in his arms. They gave each other a smile with a future in it. It was filled with a unique love that would endure a thousand apocalypses.  
  
The End 


End file.
